Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photo-bio-stimulation devices, and more particularly to near infrared laser illumination of the scalp to promote hair growth with a user wearable device.
Background
The US-FDA regulates sales of medical devices intended for the use in the diagnosis, cure, mitigation, treatment, or prevention of disease intended to affect the structure or any function of the body of humans or other animals.
Bio-stimulation lasers, also called low level laser therapy (LLLT), cold lasers, soft lasers, or laser acupuncture devices, were cleared for marketing by FDA through a Premarket Notification/510(k) process as adjunctive devices for the temporary relief of pain. These clearances were based on the presentation of clinical data to support such claims.
In January 2007, a hand-held laser therapy device was cleared by the US-FDA as a treatment for “androgenetic alopecia” (male pattern hair loss). Low Level Lasers had been previously approved by the US-FDA for the treatment for carpal tunnel syndrome, as a wound-healing aide, and as an adjunct to liposuction procedures.
Low-level laser/light therapy (LLLT), aka photo-bio-modulation and photo-bio-stimulation, has been promoted as a way to prevent hair loss and stimulate hair growth in both male and female pattern hair loss. A number of devices are marketed now for home use and are relatively simple and inexpensive. Especially when compared to conventional medical treatments and hair transplantation surgery.